danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kokichi Oma
|kanji talent=超高校級の「総統」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō”'' |translated talent=Super High School Supreme Leader |gender= |height= |weight = 44 kg (97 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 70 cm (28") |bmi=18.3 |blood_type=A |likes = |dislikes = |family= |participated=Killing Game Semester |fates=Murdered by Kaito Momota |status=Deceased |affiliation=• DICE • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Imperial Capital's Imperial High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Hiro Shimono Derek Stephen Prince }} Kokichi Oma (王馬 小吉 Ōma Kokichi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing Game Semester. His title is Ultimate Supreme LeaderDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「総統」 chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō” lit. Super High School Supreme Leader). He is the self-proclaimed leader of an evil secret society with more than 10,000 members, though it's unknown if it actually exists.Ouma's character profile from the official site. History Early Life Kokichi's past is very unclear due to his constant lying and the fact that he strictly refuses to reveal anything personal about himself. Pre-Killing Game Semester The Gopher Plan The True Event Killing Game Semester The New World Program Kokichi's Plan Kokichi's Fate Uncovering the Truth Creation and Development Name ---- His given name kokichi (小吉) can mean "small luck", or can be a fortune telling reading for slightly good luck. His last name, ōma (王馬) means "king horse", which could be a reference to his Ultimate talent. While the characters "総統" may also be used to translate as "President", and still do in Japanese for President of Taiwan (中華民国総統) and in Chinese language, nowadays the kanji in Japanese is associated with "dictators". Ironically, the Japanese kanji for Presidents (of USA, for example), "大統領", means "junta leader" in Chinese language. Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Kokichi is first seen inside the storage room chasing and harassing K1-B0. He innocently asks K1-B0 to be his friend, unaware that his actions make the Super High School Level Robot feel uncomfortable. After that, he introduces himself to Kaede and Makoto Naegi, claiming that he is the leader of a secret evil organization with over 10,000 members. However, he says that it might be a lie as he states that he is a liar. Throughout the conversation, he says things to offend K1-B0, such as asking whether he has a penis or not. Appearance Kokichi is a young man with an innocent look and a rather refined face. He has a short stature, a decent and thin build, and very pale skin. He has purple eyes and short, wavy purple hair. He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hang loose around his legs. His shirt is ripped at the hem. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, and he has military badges on his right. He also wears black and purple slip flats and a checkered patterned scarf. In his promotional art, he is shown with a dark flowing cloak and a leather peaked hat with a gold badge on top of it, giving him a more malicious look. Personality Kokichi describes himself as an evil supreme leader. He is an elusive and manipulative person who unabashedly tells lies and says whatever he's thinking. He is also strangely straightforward about his supposed evil nature, openly claiming to be a leader of a large secret society, admitting to being a liar, and saying he has done nothing but bad things. Among other things, his organization supposedly has covert agents in every country, control over all the mafias in the world, torture as a form of punishment, and Kokichi's defeated opponents apparently will get sent in Siberia. However, none of his claims have been confirmed, and the other students think he's either lying or delusional. In his love hotel fantasy sequence, it's shown that he likes to view himself as a phantom thief type of a criminal. According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Kokichi is a trickster character in the truest sense of the word.Kodaka's Interview. He is very mischievous, and he enjoys pranks and teasing others sometimes in quite mean-spirited ways. Because of his behavior, he is viewed as an antagonistic figure among the group. However, even though people find him suspicious, he is still somehow able to manipulate the class trials. He is often portrayed smiling slyly and laughing mischievously, though he may look very harmless and innocent at first glance. He often behaves calmly and coolly in a way to torture the others, at times turning very ominous to the point of having very unsettling, downright demonic looking expressions. He can also try to use his looks to his advantage and sheds crocodile tears by crying loudly like a scared and threatened child, telling the others they're being really mean, but this is always overly dramatic and obviously fake. There are also moments when he suddenly falls asleep and snores comically, angering the others. He is well aware that he is disliked, claiming that nobody would care if he died. Particularly, Kokichi considers lying a big part of himself and appears either unwilling or unable to stop it. He frequently claims something only to shortly afterwards reveal that he was just lying, making it very hard to trust his word. He also tends to say whatever riles up the other students at the moment and tries to mess up conversations without any apparent reason. Indeed, neither because of impulsivity or the need to confuse others, he lies mostly because he feels he's free to do whatever he wants whenever he wants.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154731693449/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-14 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 14.] Being a liar himself, he sometimes seems to notice when and why other people are lying. He also appears to have little trust in anyone or anything, refusing to tell anything about himself besides his questionable supreme leader claims, and generally questioning the truthfulness of different situations. Ironically, he appears annoyed if other people are lying, either to others or themselves, and he claims that he hates liars. Kokichi refers to everyone including boys with the suffix "-chan", although, it is actually a tender suffix used for soft characters which are often female. Overall, he has a habit of referring to some other people in affectionate way as his "beloved", but it is unclear if he is being serious. He is known to use this term of people he seems to like, but it also could be sarcastic or just flattery at times. He also has a very unique laugh, which is "nishishi"—ironically, this is also the Japanese onomatopoeia for a horse, something which relates to his last name. In the English localization, the laugh is translated as "nee-heehee". Talent Ultimate Supreme Leader Fitting for his title, Kokichi claims to be a leader of a secret society, with more than 10,000 members. His name, title and clothing also have references to dictators. He has described himself as a liar and he appears to be very sly. He also seems to use his harmless and innocent looks to his advantage. In other languages Kokichi's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Abilities Keen-Intellect Kokichi is one of the most intelligent students. Lock picking Relationships :DICE: :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Shuichi Saihara K1-B0 Kokichi enjoys teasing K1-B0 due to K1-B0 being oblivious and a robot, thus making him an easy target. K1-B0 is very uncomfortable with Kokichi because of this and repeatedly asks him to stop. However, Kokichi does not really appear to have a malicious intent, as he seems genuinely interested in K1-B0. His behavior seems more like ignorance and innocent bigotry, as he seemingly considers robots interesting and "cool", but he thinks they aren't people, and thus he does not treat K1-B0 like a real person. He is excited about K1-B0, wanting to be friends with "the robot" and childishly chasing him in an attempt to touch him, seemingly not realizing that his behavior is offensive and condescending. He also curiously asks about how the robot functions, like asking about his private parts, and seems disappointed if the answers are duller than he expected. He also wanted to get rocket punched by K1-B0, but the robot stated he doesn't have such function. Kaito Momota Maki Harukawa Miu Iruma Rantaro Amami Himiko Yumeno Gonta Gokuhara Kirumi Tojo After learning that she is a great cook, Kokichi wants Kirumi to be his "mom" and keeps asking her about it. She is not fond of the idea, though. Kokichi is later chased around and scolded by Kirumi. When disappointed in her behavior, Kokichi responds with "and she dares to call herself my mom" attitude. Kaede Akamatsu Free Time Presents Favorite Presents *Bubble Gum *Gyoza Shaped After Someone's Face *Autumn-colored Scarf *Commemorative Medal Set *Rock-Paper-Scissors Cards *Perfect Lasergun Liked Presents *Immortality Root Beer *Solid Ice Cream *Ladybug Brooch Neutral Presents *Stripped Necktie *Trainingwear *Cleopatra's Pearl Hated Presents *Ketchup *Ouendan Head Coat *Bondage Boots *Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles's Bracelet *White Mustache for Robots Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Kokichi's English voice actor, Derek Stephen Prince, also voices Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu in the Danganronpa series. *In his promotional art, Kokichi is shown holding Panta, which is a reference to the soda brand, Fanta. *Canonically, Kokichi has no connection or affiliation with Nazism, but some parts of his official art reference it as a way to compare him to a dictator. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Kokichi the 2nd most popular Danganronpa V3 student out of 16.MyNavi Poll *Kokichi's astrological sign is Gemini, which is often associated with lying and being a good liar in astrology due to their dual nature. Mercury, the sign ruler, is the god of tricksters and thieves in the Roman mythology. *He appears to have a fear of insects. He describes the sight of them crawling around as "horrible" and more or less jokingly calls Gonta's Study Center "Hell". He is also heard screaming in terror when Gonta forces him to be closer with a massive amount of bugs. * At the E3 2017 premiere of the Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Demo Version, the English translated opening intro included Kokichi Oma's name spelled as "Kokichi O'u'''ma", which goes against typical NIS America localization spelling. NIS America confirmed this was an error that would be rectified by the release of the public demo'@NISAmerica:''' "The correct spelling is "Oma." This issue was already reported, and we'll be getting it fixed in the demo and full version :)", and it was later corrected in the full demo footage released by IGN on July 31st, 2017. References Navigation ru: Кокичи Ома es:Kokichi Oma pl:Kokichi Oma Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered